What You Like
by 180laurai
Summary: Just a short PWP. First encounter between the two Professors, both have harboured feelings for each other and express them on this night. First FanFic, reviews are greatly appreciated, go easy on me!


**Story 1- What you like. **

_**Summary: Just a short PWP. First encounter between the two Professors, both have harboured feelings for each other and express them on this night. First FanFic, reviews are greatly appreciated, go easy on me!**_

_**None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling. If only I got there first..**_

Hogwarts had changed for Severus Snape. He was used to being a spy, a private man, and yes at times, a very grumpy man. Yet since the start of the new year he found himself feeling somewhat...Uplifted.

It was her, he knew it, just the mention of her name made his heart race. Professor Granger, the new Charms teacher had blossomed. She was no longer the bushy haired, irritating little know it all that pissed him off daily for years when under his tutelage. No, she was now a woman; a confident, intelligent and beautiful woman, and he had noticed. _Gods had he noticed. _

_Damn._ He skulked down the corridor heading towards the dungeons when, just as he was passing the Slytherin dormitory, he noticed a small figure outside of his door. Unmistakably her. He swallowed thickly, _Gods what does she want... _"Miss Granger, how might I help you?"

She jumped and spun on her heel. "Oh Sir.." Clearing her throat she insisted "It is actually Professor Granger now, if you please, Sir."

_Pedantic little..._ Snappily he barked "**Professor** Granger, what do you want?" _Thats right, insult her into your bed..dammit Severus. _

Without hesitation she quipped _"_I just wanted to ask your advice on my new personal project, I'm looking to investigate how charms can impact and enhance other magical disciplines, potions being one of them. I'm hoping to publish a paper and thought your advice would be very beneficial before I start my research."

_Hmmm, she wants my help, this could be interesting. _"Alright then, Would you like to come into my quarters and we can discuss your project further, **Professor?**" His words poured out like dark chocolate, placing his hand on the small of her back as he guided her into his private living area. _Much better Severus. _

_H_ermione was flushed with anticipation, despite genuinely being there to discuss the project, his invitation had caused her to lose track of her academic motives. The long repressed desire for her dark, mysterious Potions professor had reared its ugly head. _I hope I haven't given myself away.. _She worried on her bottom lip.

She had barely entered his private living areas when she composed herself and blurted "Professor Snape.."

"Please.." He interjected cooly "Call me Severus."

"Alright, Severus, but you must then call me Hermione. I just have a few questions then I'll be out of your hair for the night." _Let me get out of here before I do something stupid.._

Realising she was somewhat nervous, he gestured her to sit "Please Hermione, sit down, relax. Would you like a drink?"

"Ah, yes just some water, please." She felt her palms begin to perspire as she sat down on the rather comfortable sofa. _Why are you so nervous..he is a colleague...a very sexy colleague..Oh No. _

"I was thinking something a bit stronger myself, perhaps a glass of wine. But if you would prefer water..."

She cut him off, "Oh.. yes wine would be lovely." He slowly poured the blood red liquid into a crystal glass and handed it to her, she accepted gratefully and began sipping quickly. He gently eased himself down next to her on the large leather sofa, being careful not to sit too close. _Slowly does it Severus.._

"So, Hermione, what questions do you have for me?" Severus slowly stretched back and leaned into the sofa, before cocking his head to look at her.

_How are you so sexy?... _"Yes.. Erm.._" She let out a short exhale and furrowed her brow in confusion "You know, I think the wine has gone to my head... I've lost my train of thought"_

Smirking slightly, he caught her eye. "It can have that effect sometimes, it is rather strong_" Better make your moves soon before she's too drunk... "_Let me ask you Hermione, how are you settling in at Hogwarts? I know what it's like to be a new, young teacher in this school. Can be awfully.. **lonely**."

_Surpri_sed by his explorative statement, she remarked "Severus, don't take offence to this, but you have never struck me as a man who desires anything other than privacy.. I would have never associate you with loneliness"

He stared deeply into her chestnut eyes, lowering his voice to a whisper, "You would be surprised how lonely a man gets in this castle"._. Nice one Severus. _He reached his pale, elegant hand up to her blushing face and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. She instinctively moved her face into his hand, like a frisky cat looking to be petted.

"And are you lonely now Severus?"

"Not for much longer."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against her soft, plump lips. Pushing forward, pressing himself against her waiting, hoping, for a response. But He didn't need to hope. She pressed back into him with a fervour that shocked him. _Does this little minx actually want me? Or has she drank too much wine?..Bugger it, who cares._

He gently removed the wine glass from her hands and without breaking the kiss he placed them both on a table behind her head. He deliberately, almost desperately pushed himself into her warm, curvaceous body and delved into her mouth with intense desire.

She searchingly slipped her hand behind his back and untucked his white dress shirt, bringing her small hand between them, she deftly began to unbutton his shirt with startling speed. "Slow down Hermione, we have all night." He whispered into her ear.

"Sorry, I'm"_.. so fucking horny.. _"just a bit overexcited." This drew a smirk from the Potion masters thin lips.

Gently peeling his shirt off his shoulders to reveal his pale, toned torso, he smiled at her and dipped his head into the crook of her neck, gently suckling and kissing the sensitive spot.. _thats right, slow it down. _

Severus began to work his way down her body, popping open each button on her shirt as he slid down. Once opened, he returned to her lace clad breasts which were heaving with her deep breaths, threatening to burst out of their confines. Slowly, he unclasped the front of the bra, allowing her succulent flesh to spill out. And _Gods, those tits are succulent. _

"Severus. More. Now."He needed no encouragement to lavish her with his attention. He firmly sucked each rosy pink nipple whilst squeezing the other, licking the hardened buds.

He decided to move his attentions further down her body and kissed his way to her trouser waistband, unfastening the button and zip. Hermione rolled her hips, desperately trying to remove the offending underwear that was keeping his mouth from her cunt. "Calm yourself little witch."

Severus looked into her face, searching for any signs she wanted him to stop, instead he saw Hermione flushed and panting, eyes closed, licking her plump lips. She had moved one of her hands to her nipple and was gently teasing herself._ Merlin, she is insatiable._

He could sense she was desperately needy, so he pressed on pulling her trousers down to her ankles, where she gracelessly kicked them onto the floor. "You really are horny aren't you my beautiful girl."

She gave an enthusiastic nod as he slowly pulled her lacy, and enticingly damp, knickers around her knees, revealing her plump, glistening mound, surrounded by a light spattering of dark brown curls.

He wasted no time delving into her delicious centre. As he tasted her musky flavour, Severus groaned "Ah, Hermione, your pussy is a treat, I could eat this for the rest of my like." He then began to concentrate his tongue on her swollen clit, flicking and sucking causing tortuous waves of pleasure to encircle her. "Severus, my Gods, you're driving me insane." _Insane?..She can talk,_ he thought, as he adjusted his painfully hard cock that was straining against his zip.

Severus continued with his ministrations, despite his discomfort, pushing two fingers forcefully into her dripping pussy, ripping a gasp from her throat.

"Severus, stop this teasing and fuck me now" she was breathless and pleading to be filled.

He gently shook his head and when he didn't stop plunging his fingers inside her, she decided to take matters into her own hands forcibly pushing him over onto his back and straddling his still clothed member. A feral growl escaped his throat. _Randy little witch._

"Awww, poor Severus, feeling neglected down there are we?" She teased as she circled her fingers around the solid bulge in his trousers. "Hermione, I am not a patient man." He warned sternly as he began to unbutton his trousers. She playfully slapped his hand away and took it upon herself to remove the offending clothes. "Ah ah ah, thats for me to do."

Defiantly she ripped apart the fastening and pulled the trousers and his black boxers down to his knees. His straining member bounced enthusiastically as it was released, and Hermione wasted no time in plunging his thick member into her hot mouth, licking his pulsing shaft up to the head, slowly suckling around the tip. "Fucking hell" he gasped, as she swirled her tongue around his sensitive end, causing him to squirm beneath her.

She quickly pulled her mouth away, his cock falling out with a quiet pop. "Sorry to disappoint Severus, but enough of the foreplay." Severus was about to protest when she raised herself up, expertly sliding herself down onto his aching cock. Severus was transfixed as he watched himself disappear into Hermione's hot, greedy cunt. The heat of their connection drew a mutual gasp from the pair, their eyes met and Hermione became lost in his dark pools, this was heaven.

Hermione tentatively began to rock against Severus, leaning back so he could see her deliciously plump pussy lips as he slid in and out of this juicy witch. _I must be dreaming.._

His train of thought was interrupted by the sexy little witch bouncing on his cock. She was, unsurprisingly, very vocal. "Ah fuck yes, I bet you love me bouncing on your big, thick cock don't you Professor." He released a guttural groan.

_Merlin..she will be the death of me. _

He could feel he balls beginning to tighten, never had he been so aroused by dirty talk and he feared was about to explode inside her before she was satisfied.

Severus managed to steady himself as Hermione continue her rocking motions, varying from deep thrusts to shallow bounces on his tip. Severus liked the latter the best, her luscious breasts would jiggle mercilessly when she bounced quickly.

As his climax was building, Severus reached behind Hermione giving her firm buttocks a squeeze and leaning up into her for a languid kiss. She could taste her own pussy on his lips, surprisingly delicious. The taste combined with the deep kisses became too much for Hermione and her rhythm began to falter as her impending orgasm began to flood her body, causing her inner walls to contract around Severus's thick cock.

"Yes little girl, come for me, let me see you." Hermione arched her back and Severus stared into her flushed face absorbing the sight of her climax. _I'll save that image for later._

As she came down from her high, Severus' climax burst forward from his balls and he spurted his thick, milky jets of come deep within Hermione, moaning with each pulse of his orgasm.

"Hermione, wow" was all Severus managed before realising that she had laid her head on his toned chest, her damp, errant curls spread over his shoulders. She was almost asleep, and he found himself unable to stay awake either.

Later that night Severus awoke with Hermione still straddling him, their naked, sweaty bodies had begun to cool in the dungeon air and he was shivering. He gently scooped hermione up and took her into his bedroom, not before kicking off his trousers which were still wrapped around his ankles. He silently tucked her into his bed and sweetly kissing her forehead before drifting back off himself.

As the sun rose, Severus stretched languidly, his arm coming into contact with a soft warm barrier. Hermione. For the first time in his adult life he didn't actually feel like making a run for the door, he had spent the night with a witch and was pleased to wake up with her.

Pressing himself against her back and encircling his arms around her waist, Severus leaned over and kissed the witch on her cheek. "Mmmmm, last night was amazing Hermione, you really area clever girl." He could see it in her eyes, a worried look, she clearly hadn't slept as easy as he. She needed to tell him something "Hermione, is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course, it's just that.. well..I...I didn't want to tell you this but, I've never actually been with anyone else. I hope I didn't disappoint." she nervously bit her lip in anticipation of his response.

"You mean, I was your first?" He jolted back, a sobering response which he wasn't expecting, a tight knot in the pit of his stomach developed, his heart raced.

"No... oh Gods no, sorry, I meant since my first time but that was.. a couple of years ago." He immediately relaxed. _Thank fuck for that. _

"Hermione, you were superb. You mean to tell me one man taught you all you know? My Gods I wish I could shake his hand" She let out a small laugh and a blush spread over her already rosy cheeks.

"Actually.. I can't believe I'm telling you this..." She let out small sigh and shook her lowered head, _here goes nothing Hermione, share your severely limited sexual history with a man you've known since you were eleven._ "...I learned pretty much everything from books"

_Well thats no surprise_. He let out a sharp involuntary snort, realising he was unsurprised by this revelation she playfully slapped his arm.

"I should have guessed.." He lowered his head and whispered seductively in her ear "..A know it all like you would research everything to perfection."

His breath sent a shiver through her skin, leaving her nipples hardened and rosy. This response did not go unnoticed by Severus "Look at that...Am I turning you on again, witch?"

Hermione could only moan in response "Ah, I am. I also think.." He licked the shell of her ear "...that I know what you like."

"And what might that be Severus" She replied in the most composed voice she could manage, her breathing quickening in anticipation of his response.

"You like..."

Lets let them have some private time now, we've been nosey enough.


End file.
